bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Orebi Ignis Geode
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810900 |no = 8496 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni 2 |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 75 |animation_move = 75 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 12, 12, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 10, 10, 10, 12, 12, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = Fire Golem companion created by Giselle to provide battle support for Summoners. Incapable of speech or expressions. |summon = … |fusion = … |evolution = … |hp_base = 5600 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2100 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 8000 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = 9117 |rec_anima = 2702 |atk_breaker = 3298 |def_breaker = 2702 |def_guardian = 3298 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 2851 |rec_oracle = 3447 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Ignis Aura |lsdescription = 100% boost to max HP, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Earth types & negates all status ailments |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 175% elemental damage |bb = Ignis Burst I |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, greatly restores HP, slightly boosts OD gauge & greatly boosts max HP |bbnote = Recovers 3500-4000 HP, 8% OD fill & 20% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Ignis Burst II |sbbdescription = 14 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 700% * HP / max HP, recovers 4000-4500 HP, 150% elemental damage & 170% parameter boost |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Ignis Burst III |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), 100% damage reduction from Earth types for 2 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 500% per BB gauge, 350% parameter boost & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Ignis Support |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Fire types for all allies, damage taken boosts BB gauge & 30% additional damage reduction |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Novice Mission - 30 Novice Credits *Event Bazaar: Raid Battle - 30 Orebi Shards |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 5 |omniskill1_1_desc = 90% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 90% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: 90% boost to Atk |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_3_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP. 80% boost at full HP (Prerequisite: 90% boost to max HP) |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost (Prerequisite: Boosts Def relative to remaining HP) |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 4-7 BC (Prerequisite: Enormously boosts elemental damage) |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 450% boost (Prerequisite: Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns) |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds great Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 140% boost (Prerequisite: Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns) |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% (Prerequisite: Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns) |notes = *This unit cannot evolve through Omni+ Boost. *Can be sold for 7,500,000 Zel. |addcat = Orebi Geode |addcatname = Fire1 }}